parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Who Framed Pinkie Pie? Trailer/Transcript
Transcript: * (Abeiscool40 Productions Logo) * (A Figg Cartoon) * (Agnes Shrinks Cooing) * Felonious Gru: Daddy's going to the barber shop, sweetie, but I'm leaving you with your favorite friend Pinkie. She's going to take very, very good care of you. Because if she doesn't... SHE'S GOING BACK TO THE GLUE FACTORY! * (Agnes Makes Trouble) * (Pinkie Screams): Don't burn yourself, Missy. (She Crashes) * Colette Tatou: Cut, cut, cut, cut, cut! * Agnes: What the hell was wrong with that take? * Colette: Nothing with you, Agnes. You were great. You were perfect. You were better than perfect. It's Pinkie. She keeps blowing her lines. Pinkie, what's this? * Pinkie Pie: A tweeting bird. * Colette: A tweeting bird? Pinkie, read this script. Look what it says. It says, "Pony gets clunked. Pony sees stars." Not birds, STARS! Can we lose the playback, please? You're killing me, killing me! * Agnes: For crying out loud, Pinkie, how the hell many times do we have to do this damn scene? Colette, I'll be in my trailer, taking a nap! Excuse me, hon. * Pinkie: Please, Colette, I can give you stars. Just drop the refrigerator on my head one more time! * Colette: Pinkie, I dropped it on your head 23 times already. * Pinkie: I can take it. Don't worry about me. * Colette: I'm not worried about you. I'm worried about the refrigerator. * Narrator: This is the tale of an up and coming movie star called Pinkie Pie, and a down and out private detective... * Giganta: And stay out! * (Calhoun Yells) * Narrator: ...named Tamara Calhoun. * Calhoun: Ooga-booga! * Narrator: Every moment they were together... * (Pinkie Screams) * Narrator: ...has a new adventure in trouble. * Pinkie: Hide me, Tammy, p-p-p-please! * Narrator: It's a motion picture about friendship... * Pinkie: Take it easy, will ya? Please, Tammy! Don't throw me out! You're making a big mistake! * Narrator: ...love... * (Pinkie Kisses Calhoun) * Narrator: ...compassion... * Calhoun: All right, I'm-- I'm sorry I yanked your tail. * Pinkie: All the times you yanked my tail? * Narrator: ...murder... * (Aunt Fig Falls) * Sgt. Ellen Yin: Valerie Frizzle. The pony cacked her last night. * Pinkie: Remember, you never saw me. * Narrator: ...sex... * Aladdin: I'd do anything for my wife, Ms. Calhoun. Anything. * Narrator: ...and violence. * (Zira Falls in the Dip) * (Pinkie Gets Hit) * (The Joker Laughs) * Calhoun: Toons. Gets 'em every time. * Captain Chantel DuBois: You wouldn't have any idea where the pony might be? * Calhoun: Got a thing for ponies, huh? * Agnes: The whole thing stinks like yesterdays' diapers. * Narrator: It's a comedy a little different from all the rest. * (Calhoun Screams): I'm a pig! * Pinkie: I'm a toon. * Aladdin: I'm not bad. I'm just drawn that way. * (Calhoun Rolls on the Floor) * Fix-it Felix Jr.: So, tell me, Tammy, is that a pony in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me? * Narrator: Abeiscool40 Productions presents a Chris Parson film. * Pinkie: We toons may act idiotic, but we're not stupid. * (Pinkie Gets Hit) * Narrator: Who Framed Pinkie Pie. * Coming Soon to YouTube. Category:Trailers Category:Transcripts Category:Abeiscool40